


When I Helped You

by magnusduh



Series: You Lift Me Up Like Helium [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dom Alec, M/M, Mafia Boss Alec, Protective Alec, Sub Magnus, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: Mafia Boss Alec Lightwood has a little problem with his next mission and his boyfriend Magnus wants to help him.Or Magnus infiltrates in a mission and works with Alec to take down an enemy.





	When I Helped You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's part 3 of the Mafia Boss Alec story. I decided to leave the angst behind (for now, hehe) and center on this more fun, light chapters. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it!

Magnus walked softly to Alec’s office, he pressed his ear against the closed door and only heard Alec’s voice. He figured he had to be alone and the meeting he had with his closest security members must have ended.

Slowly he opened the door and realized he was wrong, there, in his boyfriend’s office were at least a dozen men, all dressed in black tuxedos. His face heated when he felt all of their gazes directed to him.

“Beautiful, hi” Alec smiled at him from the other side of the room. “We are having a little bit of a problem over here, wait outside please.”

Magnus looked at the screen reflected on the wall, there was a photo of a man he actually knew who he was. He and Alec had talked about him a few nights ago. His name was Raj, and apparently he had messed with Alec’s security cameras on the mansion and other properties, it was no secret Raj was a close ally to the Morgestern Family. Luckily for them, Alec’s team had caught the bug on the cameras and were able to neutralize it before any of the footage made it to Raj’s hands and therefore, Valentine’s.

Alec had told him he wanted to take Raj down but he didn’t know how to do it, he came from a rich family and was always secured. But judging by the photos of inside Raj’s mansion where he could see naked man grinding onto each other, Alec had to have a plan.

Magnus was about to close the door when he heard Jace talk.

“Alec, I don’t know how we are going to do it” the blonde man groaned, showing his frustration. “I mean, your plan is goo. Very good.  To infiltrate as one of the waiters and help you kidnap Raj from the inside sounds great, but... I don’t know if any of us can pull _that_ off.”

Jace pointed to the new image popping in the screen, a photo of the staff that worked for Raj. All of them were man, gorgeous man, from all the ethnicities, and only dressed in booty shorts from different colors, a bowtie and high heels, _very_ high heels.

Magnus almost chuckle at the thought of any of Alec’s man wearing that outfit, they would look ridiculous on it.

“I know, Jace” Alec growled, planting his hands on the desk. “You are all too… let’s say you are not the most elegant and graceful man I know.”

“Hey” Jace snapped and pointed at his brother. “Like you could look good on those heels, you would fall before your first step.”

Magnus’ laughter startled the man inside the office and all of them looked at him again.

“Beautiful I thought you’d left” Alec looked at him, his expression still full of frustration. Like all his plans, Alec wanted this one to be done with perfection.

“I’m sorry, Alexander” Magnus closed the door and looked at his boyfriend. “But I couldn’t help but listen to your conversation and I believe I have the solution.”

Alec looked at him with a frown.

“Dismiss” he said to the room, and instantly all the man gathered there left, all of them but Jace.

“What are you talking about, Magnus?” Alec asked him.

“I have the perfect candidate for your plan” Magnus approached him, until he was on the other side of the desk, where Alec was still standing.

“Who?”

“Me” Magnus said like it was the most obvious thing the world, but Alec was looking at him like he was crazy person.

“What? No!” Alec growled, immediately disposing Magnus’ idea.

“Alexander…”

“No, Magnus!” Alec raised his voice. “What makes you think I would let you do anything like this?”

“Because you don’t have anyone else” Magnus replied, still sounding secure of his idea. He wanted to do it, to help Alec. “I mean, I can’t imagine Underhill or Jace wearing booty shorts and stilettos. I can do it, my walk in heels is legendary, just ask your sister.”

“You think I would let you do this only because you can walk in high heels” Alec fist collided against the surface on the desk, making Magnus jump slightly. “I love you, I would never put you in danger and if that means Jace has to walk in heels and practically naked for one night then so be it.”

“Hey!” Alec heard his brother snap behind Magnus.

“Alexander, please, I want to help” Magnus begged. “You said to me not long ago Raj is harmless, he never has any weapons with him, the only thing I’d do is seduce him and sedate him, then Jace and Underhill would take it from there.”

“It’s not a bad idea brother” Jace said. “Magnus is right, we know Raj is never armed and he will be so high on drugs he wouldn’t harm Magnus even if he wanted to.”

“And you will be with me all the time. You are invited to the party, don’t you?” Magnus asked, he watched Alec sighing a little, he was actually thinking about it.

“Yes, I am invited” Alec finally said, he started to walk around the desk until he was next to Magnus. “Raj doesn’t know his little plan failed and we have all the cameras controlled again, he thinks he is fooling me.”

“Perfect” Magnus clapped, showing his perfect manicured burgundy nails. “You will be with me all the time.”

“I don’t know, Magnus…” Alec encircled Magnus body, his big hands sliding on his boyfriend’s waist.

“C’mon, Alec” Jace talked again. “The plan is totally secure and I think Magnus would do it really well. You know I would never agree with it if I thought it would put him in any danger.”

Alec looked at his brother and closed his eyes, still holding Magnus in his arms. Jace was right, he knew the plan was safe and Magnus wouldn’t get hurt, but still, he loved Magnus and by agreeing with this plan he would be putting him in risk, even if it was almost non-existent.

He looked at Magnus, who was currently looking at him on the eyes. He wanted to do it, he could see it. _Fuck, it was so hard for him to deny Magnus._

“C’mon, Alexander, please” Magnus purred, his voice now low and seductive. He licked Alec’s neck, making the mafia boss shudder at the touch.

“Beautiful…” Alec groaned but he still leaned on Magnus’ soft touch.

“If you accept I will wake you up with a blowjob tomorrow” Magnus whispered on his ear.

“Ugh gross” he heard Jace gag, apparently he had heard Magnus’ offer too. “So gross” he repeated before he left the office, leaving both of them alone.

Alec chuckled at his brother’s reaction before he faced Magnus again.

“What do you say, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his tongue still playing with Alec’s neck, his fingers curling on his hair.

“Fine” he finally said. “You are in, Magnus.”

“Great” Magnus kissed him and Alec was sure he could feel his smile trough the kiss.

“But only this time and because Raj is not a threat” Alec said when they broke the kiss. “And that blowjob better be good.”

Magnus nodded and laughed before he kissed Alec again. He really loved his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Magnus fulfilled his promise and Alec was woken up by his hot mouth going up and down his cock, so blissfully slow he actually thought he was dreaming it at first.

Soft groans and moans were leaving his mouth, his eyes still closed.

“Wake up, Alexander” Magnus murmured against the tip of his dick, his tongue teasing Alec’s slit. He hummed in appreciation when more precum leaked from it.

Alec groaned again but remained with his eyes closed. Magnus decided it was time to make his boyfriend come into full consciousness now.

With his right hand he gripped the base of Alec’s dick and with his left hand he started to caress his testicles, then he took a deep breath and went deep on his boyfriend’s dick, so deep his cockhead was hitting the back of Magnus throat. As soon as the muscles started to work around his dick, the reaction was instant.

“Holy shit!” Alec shouted in pleasure when he felt Magnus’ throat working around his dick, he quickly opened his eyes, a little disoriented at first but after a couple of seconds he directed his gaze between his legs where he saw Magnus was engulfing his erection totally. His boyfriend was batting his eyelashes and looking at him directly. “So good” Alec groaned, his head was still spinning between the pleasure of Magnus sucking his dick and his recent finished rest.

“Good morning, Alexander” Magnus whispered when he pulled off of his dick to breath, his hand still jacking him off, Alec’s hips twitching slightly every time Magnus thumbed his cockhead.

“Mo-Morning” Alec mumbled, when he felt Magnus’ mouth closing on his tip only. He growled and grabbed his hair, pulling it slightly.

“Suck” he ordered and  moaned in pleasure, a mix between the incredible sensation of Magnus’ mouth licking every bit of his dick and his instant obedience.

They continued like that, with Magnus sucking his dick from slower to faster, Alec’s grip on his hair guiding him, until Alec felt he had enough strength.

“Let me fuck that filthy mouth” he growled. Magnus hummed around him and stopped his administrations. Alec planted his feet flat on the bed and guided his dick to Magnus’ mouth again, who eagerly swallowed around him.

“That’s it, yeah, suck my dick, suck it deep, c’mon” Alec babbled, thrusting up on Magnus’ mouth and guiding his boyfriend’s head down by the grip he had on his hair,  his hips and Magnus’ mouth meeting halfway every time. “Fucking yeah, take it, take that dick on your throat, swallow me, that’s good.”

Suddenly he felt his balls tightening. He was close.

“Cl-Close” he growled, increasing his thrusts. He felt Magnus humming around him. “Fuck yeah, you want this come, don’t you? Swallow me, fuck yes!” he managed to thrust up in Magnus’ mouth and pull him down by his head before he came plentiful inside his boyfriend’s talented mouth, the feeling of his throat milking every drop he had to give and his tongue cleaning his dick making his orgasm a thousand times more pleasurable.

He threw his head on the pillow and petted Magnus’ hair, who had pulled off of his dick and was now just licking his limp cock and balls.

“Come here” he mumbled. “Kiss me.”

Magnus was in a blink of an eye on top of his, kissing him. Alec gasped when he felt Magnus’ soft dick against his own.

“Sucking you off always brings me to the edge” Magnus said with a smirk adorning his face.

Alec didn’t say anything, he just kissed him again. They stayed in comfortable silence, Magnus’ head resting on Alec’ chest, until Alec spoke again.

“Promise me if something seems dangerous, even the slightest, you will run to me” he said, his fingers caressing Magnus’ back delicately.

“I promise, Alexander” Magnus looked at him, and Alec knew he was telling the truth. “Besides, I know if anything goes wrong you will be there so save me.”

Alec nodded and pecked him on his lips.

“I love you, Magnus. So fucking much.”

“And I love you, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next, Malec working together to take Raj down!


End file.
